


What a Bloody Mess

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanji is insane, Torture, idk it is not like angst but not like uber fluffy, like usual, serious torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Levi get to have some quality time with Sannes. Hanji is rather entertained with her human captive, having her fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Bloody Mess

Tick Tock  
Goes the Clock  
And the man just keeps on screaming  
Tick Tock  
Goes the Clock  
But she just keeps on grinning

“Oi, shitty glasses, are you gonna keep on grinning? It is rather unsettling.”  
“Oh come one Levi, loosen up, have a bit of fun, and anyways, if my grin is so unsettling then I am just doing my job, after all,” she turned to Sannes, “think about how much worse it must put him off.” Hanji chuckled, playing with her serrated knife. When she next spoke her voice had become lower, more menacing, as she addressed the man that they had captive. “So then, where should I strike first?”  
“I would say go for his left side, maybe try targeting his-” Levi didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as she dashed forward wildly, dragging the knife along the extent of his stomach and then carving a gash just along the top of his cheek, looping down elegantly to the bottom of his ear. Without a care for her appearance, she casually wiped the knife off on her pants.  
“How was that Sannes? Or do you think you can withstand more pain?” Hanji laughed, cackling madly, cutting the man’s stomach had splashed blood over her body, her face, but she didn’t notice how her glasses were covered in drops of blood, having too much fun.  
“Dear god shitty glasses you really are insane.” Levi had already known this, but he felt like pointing it out once again. He had to say though, or think at least (he would never say it out loud), that she was pretty damn attractive with that insanity spread across her, amplified by the blood.  
“Hmm, next, I think I will break his fingers, or should I chop them off? I think I will go with...this!”  
She charged forward once again, this time taking a hammer, and precisely hitting each of the man’s fingers and hands. Sannes let out a shriek of pain, but Hanji’s laughter could be heard over it. “So that is what makes you scream, how about you tell us what we want to know in exchange for an end to this little session?”  
“And you should be aware, if you don’t tell us what we need to know, I will just keep letting her have her fun with you.” Levi figured that was worse than what he could to for now, and it was a sound threat.  
“FINE FINE FINE I WILL TELL YOU GUYS JUST MAKE HER STOP!” Sannes sounded hoarse already, probably due to severe dehydration and constant screaming.  
With that from the man Hanji grinned, head tilted to the side with her insane look still. Levi just casually walked up to her and pulled her head down, kissing her smoothly. “You need like a thousand baths shitty glasses, but we can deal with that later,” he whispered into her ear.  
“Only so long as we can have our own fun before that, after all, why clean up when we are going to get dirty again?” Hanji responded.  
Sannes thought that watching these two flirt was almost worse than getting his hands hit by the hammer.


End file.
